Dharok the Wretched
Dharok the Wretched '''(abbreviated by some players as '''DH), is the second oldest of the six Barrows brothers. Like most of the Barrows Brothers, he attacks with melee, using his greataxe. Dharok attacks at a slower speed than his brothers (at the speed of a 2h sword pre-Evolution of Combat), but when he is at low health he can hit extremely high and thus he is considered by most players to be the most dangerous of the Barrows brothers. Dharok's set effect; Dharok's Might, ''causes his average damage dealt to be increased as he loses life points. This causes him to hit upwards of 3000-4000 when at low life points. Therefore it is incredibly important for a player to watch their life points as well as prayer points (if using protection prayers - ''Highly recommended) and to eat food whenever necessary. Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee are also recommended when fighting him, as they can block up to 50% of damage he inflicts, reducing the maximum hit to around 1000-2000. Barrows When fought in the standard Barrows minigame, Dharok's crypt can be found located in the north-east of the Barrows area. Dharok's weakness is Fire Spells, therefore it is recommended to use spells such as Fire Surge and Blood Barrage against him, with the latter being useful due to its ability to heal the player with each cast depending on damage dealt. If using magic, you can use the Impact ability, which will stun and bind him in place for 20 seconds, making it much easier to kill him, as he will not be able to reach you. He can also be easily taken down using strong melee weapons such as Chaotic or Drygore weaponry, but this can be very risky due to his damage output. Having a high ranged defence, ranged weaponry is not ''recommended when fighting him or ''any of the melee-based brothers. If your prayer runs out it is highly recommended you leave his crypt as Dharok can easily take out a player within a few hits without food or an emergency teleport such as a teleport tablet. Rise of the Six Dharok returns with his 5 brothers in Barrows - Rise of the Six, greatly enhanced by Sliske's experiments into the Shadow Realm. As when fought normally, he retains his set effect, and also has various other abilities. Dharok can use a special attack where he shouts "Give me Everything!" and will emit an aura. During this time any damage dealt to him will instead add the total damage taken to his next attack, and damage inflicted on him will not affect his health until the animation stops. Trivia *Dharok, along with all the other Barrows Brothers, received a graphical update on 4 January 2012 to make him look more like a player wearing his items rather than the old graphics style which displayed an unclear, purely pink coloured apparition. Along with this update, his combat level was increased from 115 to 196. Due to the Evolution of Combat, his combat level has been lowered to 150. *Dharok (along with the rest of the Barrows Brothers) currently use pre-Evolution of Combat animations to attack and defend with, which causes their hits to be at the same speed they used to be. This means Dharok attacks at the same speed he used to, rather than at the updated two-handed speed available to players. *There are two statues of Dharok, or a player wearing Dharok's set, in front of the Morytania Slayer Tower wielding a 2-handed sword. The prominent spike on the front of the helmet is missing on both statues. Dharok the Wretched official art.png|A picture of Dharok the Wretched. Dharok concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dharok as a wight. File:Dharoks RuneFest concept.png|The new model for Dharok's armour revealed at RuneFest 2011. fi:Dharok the Wretched es:Dharok the Wretched nl:Dharok the Wretched Category:Undead Category:Saradominists Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Characters in Armies of Gielinor Category:Missing, Presumed Death